


wherever we're together, that's my home

by sonlali



Series: Fics from Season Six [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: david and patrick wake up early and cuddle while talking about their future home.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Fics from Season Six [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621702
Comments: 34
Kudos: 193





	wherever we're together, that's my home

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for s06e13 start spreading the news
> 
> title from billy joel's "you're my home"  
> shoutout to didi for mentioning this song and giving me a lot of emotions

Patrick blinks his eyes open and stretches luxuriously under the warmth of the first rays of morning sun shining through the window. Instinctively, he rolls toward the David-shaped lump beside him to soak up some early morning cuddles before he has to get out of bed. David is curled on his side, buried under an enormous pile of blankets pulled up to his chin. Patrick curls up behind him to be the big spoon and snakes an arm around David’s middle, careful not to awaken him.

David is so painfully beautiful with his body completely relaxed, his features so at peace, and Patrick’s heart clenches in his chest. He slips his hand up under David’s pajama sweater to rest his palm atop David’s stomach. Patrick loves to rub David’s belly, scratching lightly at the dark hair trailing from his navel and kneading gently at the soft flesh just above his hips.

David tends to run cold, but his belly is always so warm. Patrick likes to warm up his hands against David’s stomach after being outside on chilly nights. David complains that he isn’t a puppy and thus does _not_ want belly rubs, but he always preens under the careful attention from Patrick’s hands. Patrick moves his hand in a slow circle and David snuffles adorably.

Patrick is startled as a lump unexpectedly forms in his throat. He is suddenly completely overcome with his love for David. The gorgeous man in his arms who has the biggest heart of anyone Patrick has ever known. The man who has agreed to spend the rest of his life with Patrick and who he will soon be able to call his husband. David, who told Patrick just yesterday that he wanted to begin their married life in the beautiful cottage they’ve both fallen in love with.

Patrick slips his hand back from under David’s sweater to swipe at the tears pooling in his eyes. David immediately whines at the loss.

“ _Nooo!_ Where’re you go’?” The words are muffled by a pillow and barely coherent, and Patrick gives a shaky chuckle.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m right here.” He brings his hand back to David’s stomach and stifles a grin into David’s shoulder.

David rests a hand over Patrick’s and interlaces their fingers, and Patrick feels his breath catch in his chest at the simple gesture.

“Go back to sleep, David. It’s still early,” Patrick says, pressing a kiss to David’s neck.

“Mm, no, tell me about our house, Patrick,” David mumbles.

“Oh, alright.” Patrick feels his face flush with pleasure. There are not a lot of things that David will choose over the opportunity to go back to sleep. “Okay, well, the structure was built in the 60s, so it’s a bit old, but the previous owners recently renovated—”

“Mkay, honey, no,” David interrupts. “Less like a real estate agent and more like my husband.”

“You do know we aren’t actually married yet, right?” 

“Obviously, I just… like saying it.” David’s neck flushes a pretty shade of pink that Patrick can’t resist kissing.

“I like hearing it,” Patrick says.

“Good, so please tell me about us living in our new home.” David wiggles that way he only does when he’s _really_ happy.

“Okay, David.” Patrick has to shut his eyes and take a deep breath. Sometimes his love for David is _so_ overwhelming that he needs to take a moment to compose himself. “Um, so, we’ll get a nice new bed for the master bedroom—”

“A king?” David interjects.

“Well, I was thinking more like a queen…”

“Patrick, I have spent the past three years sleeping on a twin-sized mattress!”

“We only use about a third of this bed.” Patrick gestures to where they are tangled together on one side of his full-sized bed. “A queen-sized mattress is plenty enough space for us, David!”

“Mkay, we can negotiate that later.” David strokes Patrick’s forearm soothingly, and Patrick can’t help but laugh.

“Okay, sure. Anyway, I’ll wake up in our perfectly adequate-sized bed and go take a shower, while you sleep in a while longer. Then I’ll go make myself a cup of tea and sit out on the back porch while I drink it. I was thinking that we could get a porch swing and we could sit out there in the mornings or in the evenings after we close the store. The backyard is really spacious, and I think we could try starting a garden.”

“Okay, it’s sounding like there’s a lot of outdoor activities involved with our future home, and you know how I feel about bugs.”

“Relax, David. You’re still asleep at this point in the fantasy.” Patrick pokes at the ticklish spot under David’s ribs. “I’ll tend to the garden. You can just pick which vegetables we’ll grow. Or maybe you could select some flowers and then we can always have fresh flowers in the house.”

David squirms away from Patrick’s fingers, but Patrick peeks over his shoulder in time to see a dimple-popping smile dancing across David’s face.

“Mmm, well, I do like that idea…”

“I know you do, gorgeous.” Patrick kisses just under David’s ear and delights in the tiny sigh it brings.

“Tell me more?”

“Of course. After I finish my tea, I’ll come inside and run you a bath in the master bathroom. There’s a really beautiful old-fashioned claw-footed tub. You’ll really love it, and it’s still in really great shape. The tap has a little bit of rust, but we could easily replace that.”

“Okay, honey?” David’s distaste is barely concealed in his voice. “Less talk about rust, more talk about my bath.”

“Right, of course. Well, I’ll run you a bath, and then wake you up—”

“Ooh, and how will you be waking me up, Mr. Brewer?”

“Well…” Patrick lowers his voice and nips at David’s earlobe, smirking at the way David shivers. “I think I’ll crawl back into bed beside you and then... I'll take the bell that Jocelyn left us and use that as a makeshift alarm.”

“Ugh, Patrick!” David shouts and attempts to wriggle his way out of Patrick’s arms.

Patrick squeezes David tighter and peppers smiling kisses everywhere he can reach. David manages to spin around in Patrick’s arms until they’re facing, his eyebrows quivering in outrage. Before David can speak, Patrick connects their mouths in a deep kiss. David relaxes in his arms, melting into the kiss and sighing into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick brings one hand up to David's hair and tugs, forcing a high-pitched whine from David as his hands clutch at Patrick's sleep shirt. When the need for oxygen can no longer be ignored, Patrick finally pulls away, resting his forehead against David’s. David looks pleasantly dazed, his eyes unfocused and face flushed.

“Anyway,” Patrick continues as if there had been no interruption. “While you take a bath in the beautiful claw-footed tub, I’ll go tend to the garden and see if there’s any vegetables that we could have with dinner.”

“Um, so, when we get married, you’re basically going to turn into a garden gnome, is that what’s happening here?”

“David.”

“Okay, okay, continue, please.” David pets Patrick’s chest and kisses his cheek.

“I’ll bring in some fresh flowers for the kitchen table, and then I’ll start making pancakes for you.”

“Ooh, yes, I like where this is going! Please continue.” David shimmies happily.

“I’ll make you pancakes and brew you a cup of coffee, so you can have breakfast when you finish your bath.”

“Okay, well, you’re skipping over about 20 minutes of skincare that would need to be done after my bath before I could do anything else…” Patrick raises his eyebrows and David trails off, squeezing Patrick’s shoulder reassuringly. “But I can suspend disbelief. Please continue.”

“As I was saying…” Patrick attempts to arrange his face in a stern expression, but he knows his eyes are basically cartoon hearts right now. “We’ll eat breakfast together in our kitchen.”

“Mmhmm.” David nods his head eagerly, a rogue strand of hair bouncing wildly across his forehead. “And then I’ll take you back to bed to thank you for the pancakes.”

“Of course, but first, you know what we’ll do? I’ll take your hand from across the table, and I'll lick the syrup from your fingers because you always get a little messy when you eat pancakes, don’t you, baby?” Patrick takes one of David’s fingers in his mouth to demonstrate and hums low in his throat. David’s mouth drops open slightly, his eyes widening. “And then you know what we’ll do?”

David shakes his head and bites at his lower lip, his eyes flicking between Patrick’s eyes and mouth. Patrick smiles sweetly and leans in to whisper in David’s ear.

“And then we’ll do the dishes because we don’t want to let those set, do we, David?”

“Ugh, Patrick! You’re such a fucking troll!”

Patrick throws his head back and laughs. He is certain he’s never felt this happy before, even though he’s thought that about countless moments since meeting David.

“I’m really excited for us to live in our beautiful Rosehill Cottage.” David’s voice is low and warm, his face filled with such aching sincerity that Patrick’s heart stops in his chest, his laughter halting immediately as the lump returns to his throat.

“God, David. I’m so fucking excited to marry you and begin our lives in our cottage.”

David lets out a hiccupping laugh and a blinding smile blooms across his entire face. Patrick marvels at the way David practically glows with happiness.

“I thought I wanted to live in New York, and I… I’m really going to miss Alexis and my parents. I guess… I guess I thought by moving, I could hold onto them a little longer. And I–I think I wanted to prove something. To the people I knew in my old life… or maybe just to myself. I don’t know.” David sniffles, a tear sliding down his cheek. Patrick reaches out to swipe it away with his thumb, stroking across David’s cheekbone.

“David,” Patrick whispers, but all other words leave him entirely.

“But I’m actually, um, I’m actually really happy here. I love our life here. I love our store. I love hanging out with Stevie — don’t tell her that. I’m _so_ happy. You’ve made me so happy, Patrick, and I’m really happy we're going to start our lives as husbands here in Schitt’s Creek.”

“David,” Patrick repeats, shaking his head, not quite able to believe that this is his life, that he gets to be with this incredible man.

They’re both crying now, and David rolls his eyes playfully. “This is ridiculous. We’re ridiculous.”

“What can I say — I’m ridiculously in love with you, David Rose.” Patrick shrugs and leans in to kiss the tears from David’s face until they’re both laughing, bodies shaking with mirth and teeth clacking together as their mouths meet clumsily, smiling far too broadly to be considered a kiss. 

Patrick would have followed David to New York if that’s what David really wanted. It would have been a difficult adjustment, but he knows he would have been happy. Patrick will always be happy as long as he’s with David. But yesterday, David told Patrick that he didn't want to live somewhere Patrick didn’t want to be. Patrick has known for a long time that he would follow David anywhere, but he failed to realize that David would do the same for him. Even if that means simply following Patrick 15 minutes down the road to the cozy cottage with the stone exterior and big backyard that captured both of their hearts. 

In the end, it doesn’t really matter where they end up, Patrick realizes. Because as long as he and David are together, they will always be home.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] wherever we're together, that's my home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084697) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)




End file.
